seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 28
The Gear and Attack pirates sat around in disbelief. "Okay..." Fantasia started. "I guess I'll be the one to address the elephant in the room... What the fuck just happened?" "Fantasia... Don't use that term when we're talking about an actual elephant." An elephant is in the middle, reading comics, and drinking soda. "Can't let you guys know who I am! Especially my dad Ness!" Fantasia groaned. "The future gets weirder and weirder." Rhea laughed under her breath. "Trust me. You have no idea." "You know I'm getting real tired of your cryptic messages. They're annoying. So answer this question clearly... What are we gonna do?" "Isn't it obvious? We're sitting here waiting for an event that'll trigger a chain of events that'll end in a less than favorable conclusion." Fantasia jumped on Rhea, and pulled her Cheeks. "I WANT ANSWERS DAMNIT, NOT THAT!" "But I answered your question." Rhea pouted. "NO! YOU GAVE ME BULLSHIT!" Fantasia exclaimed before she jumped down, still fuming with rage. Rhea rubbed her cheeks. "Calm down Fanny. It's only a matter of time until you see for yourself." "I know you didn't just call me Fanny." "Well..." "Ladies, calm down." Malk lifted Fantasia, and set her down. "Beating the living shit out of Rhea won't solver everything." "... It won't?" "Yes." "... Like I care." Rhea smiled. "You know you love me!" "Sometimes I regret letting Airi take you home. You've never been the same since, but I like it." Jericho tapped his foot until it went through the floorboards. "Dammit. I hate sitting here." Freya was sitting, and saw Delphir punch a barrel. "Hey, that's our barrel!" "For what?" "For storing Tack when he gets too rowdy." Wayward laughed. "Is it strange that we have a chest for Kent when he does stupid shit?" Jimero shook his head. "We put Raion in his pervert ball. Laced with sea stone." Freya laughed. "For Ness, we used to shove him in a barrel, but he was too crazy for that. So we just say no three times." "How does that help?" "If he doesn't stop after the third no, we kick him in the crotch." "... You future people and groin attacks." "It's a common Attack. It started being used by everyone a few years back." "Just.... No." "Yeah, ever since then... Hell reigned on earth, for men and women." "That works on women?!" Wayward exclaimed turning towards Fantasia. Fantasia shook her head. "Try it. I fuckin dare you." Rangton nodded. "It does. I have expirence with that when running from my ex bitch Hillary." Wayward smiled evilly. "Watch out Fanny. I'm coming for you." Fantasia growled. "Why do people call me that?!" "I must warn you Wayward, one wrong kick, and your..." Ness jumped up, and leapfrogged Rangton. "Hey, why is everyone so down and out?! Why aren't we being radical?!" Sinbad patted Ness on the head. "I think I like you. But Ness is right. We're not gonna be wait on nothin!" Damien put his book down and walked over to Quinn who was sipping tea. "So..." Damien started as he spilled Quinn's tea on himself. "Where did you send them?" Quinn looked up to Damien, and pouted. "I sent them to hell, they're all dead... Is what I would say if I was so petty to be offended by a childish trick... WHICH I AM!" Quinn put Damien In a Headlock, but Cana then put Quinn In a headlock. "OKAY! I SENT THE ROGE EMPIRE BACK HOME!" Cana tightened her hold. "Where exactly is that? We're not from around here." "The future people know." "Tell me!" "It's in the New world... But if you want to invade it... Well, let me just say this. Killing yourself will be a better option." Cana was about to strike Quinn, but Rangton stopped her. "I agree. The ROGE empire... Even if the marines and the warlords and all the cipher pols were to attack his empire... The chances of them winning... Is 3%." Xander laughs, and lights his cigar. "Yeah! You guys were raised hearing that Whitebeard was the devil? To us, Orwell is more then the devil... He's the God of evil. The only reason he hasn't conquered the 4 blues is because he fears what would happen if the other 3 YONKOUS were attack him while he sends his army off. But... In less then a hundred years, says some people who studied the ROGE empires growth... Even the Yonkous won't be a problem." Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Most realities with the ROGE empire tend to end with him winning." "The ones that don't?" "Disease. A civil war big enough to kill billions... One was the New world was destroyed by a meteorite the size of Yatara. Course... Most of the world was destroyed by that..." Sinbad sat down and thought for moment. "So wha I'm hearing is that he's basically the king of the Yonkou. So pirate king without the one piece." "Yeah. That's why we have the Young Yonkou alliance..." Roku and Rosa stared at Rangton. "Yes, you guys made some impacts. The eight strongest pirates not affiliated with the Yonkous formed an alliance. They're all rather powerful, and together, as strong as a Yonkou force." Roku shot his hand up to the sky. "I have an impact on history... Booyah.." Rosa tapped her chin. "Strong as a Yonkou force... Roku, I think we should recruit more people into the alliance." "That's not my call to make. Kent and I are the brawn not the brain." "But you're the smartest one in the group." "True but I like using my fists more." "What's the point of you being so smart if everyone else does the thinking?" "What's smart? Being smart all the time... Or making people do your work?" "Point taken... So who's the Young Younkous?" Xander got up, and smoked his cigar. "Easy. A stepping stone. Beat them, you have the potential to beat a Yonkou. To say they're equal to a Yonkou is a lie though... Course, they do form a group that's as strong as one. The Neo Marines, the Black Ops, and the Young Yonkous. They make a force as equal to a Yonkou... No matter how much the Young Younkous claim they're strong." Sinbad laughed, and slapped Xander on the back. "I knew those Black ops and Neo guys would grow up bad if I didn't stop them!" Aetas rolled his eyes. "Maybe that's why yo-" Chrono slapped him. "HEY!! What was that for?!" "No spoilers." Sinbad looked confused. "Uhh okay." Roku started stretching. "Young Yonkou vs. Young Emperors.. Challenge accepted." Rosa groaned. "Why did you even bring that up? From what we know we stand no chance." "At the moment. Just give me time to master my abilities." "Moving on now. So Xander any ideas on how to beat Orwell." "That's the thing! If you listened to Quinn, we don't have too! It's impossible to do! So our enemy can't fight us! He's too weak! What person here could be seen as an enemy?!" - Joku was sitting against a palm tree, and Eien sat down next to him. "Coconut?" Eien denied him. "No thank you. I'm just here to tell you something important. It's about Chrono and the others." "I'm listening." "They used you." "I know. Like I care." "so you have no problem being pushed around?" "Not really. Heck, I'm barely captain of my own crew!" "Well then... How about this. You help me... And I'll send you to Marine HQ... Right in Meredith's room." Joku smiled... And Loki stood up. "Tell me my orders." "Eliminate the people from the past. Along with anyone that stands in your way." "Great. The Ragnarock pirates will finally get to play. MEN, NOW!" 12 people jumped behind him, and Loki smirked. Eien grinned and turned away. "I'll be here when you're done. Go nuts. - Justin heard something, and turned around. "Hey, does anyone..." An arrow hits him, and it explodes. Xander stood up shocked. "Justin!! Who did this?!" Another arrow was shot but was caught by a vine. Rosa looked around. "We're surrounded." Sinbad and Roku cracked their knuckles. "Which just makes it easier to clobber them." They chuckled before looking to each other. "No time for you two to have this moment." A small girl comes up, and raises her hands. "It's said that the greatest fighters try to achieve the power of the heavens... However, I HAVE MASTERED SOMETHING EVEN GREATER! THE STARS!" She moves her hands, and everyone sees lights come from the sky, and thousands of beams of lights attack everyone. Ryota twitched in anger. "Is that.. The Ginga Ginga no Mi?" "Better! Reflection! I can reflect the lights from objects, and use it as a weapon! However, I am at my strongest... When the stars are bright, and today... The sky is full of nothing but stars! CONSTELLATION ARROW!" Arrows of light shot down for the sky and Ryota swiped his hand above his head creating a small shield of stardust. He turned to Everyone. "I can't believe it... But I want this one as my opponent. Now allow me to introduce myself. I... Am the God Killer. RYOTA!!" He slammed his fist into the ground. "HERCULEAN THUNDER!!" Light shot through the cracks in the ground and blasted into the sky, blasting everyone apart. "Well my name is Constella, and let me tell you... I'm your worst opponent." The lights reflected, and smashed into Ryota. Raion was shocked. "THAT LOLI KICKED HIS ASS!" Ryota stood behind a shield of light. "Okay.. Way too close." Raion pouted. "Dammit! Almost was rid of him." Ryota let down his shield. "Constella.. Reflecting my light and making it your own Attack. Hmm... Alright.." "Boooo!! Get beat!" "Raion... Remember all the times you were beaten by a Loli. Think about it for a moment." ".......fuck you...." Constella laughed, and saw Freya running at her. She reflected the light from the sword to hit Freya. Masatoshi was suddenly behind Constella, about to attack her, when he was kicked. Masatoshi flew, and someone appeared behind Constella. "Geez,,do I have to cover your ass?!" "Shut it Erik." "Please... Look at these numbers... It's unfair." Erik was suddenly in the middle of the group, cackling. "Not enough for the whole crew to have fun when I slaughter them!" Sinbad laughed. "Slaughter me? Sinbad? The man made of Sinbadium, the ultimate element know to all of Sinbad kind? Who do you think you are anyway?" Erik laughed and stepped forward, shaking the ground. "I am the man that's going to murder you." Sinbad's eyes flashed, stats on Erik flew through his head. "Hmmm? Gladiator! This one is all you." Roku jumped forward and stomped the ground recreating the shock made by Erik. "Let's get it." "Huh, so I have to fight you to get to one guy... Sounds like that either Sinbad is worth it... Or he's a shit fighter who's too scared to fight me." "HOW DARE YOU! I'M THE MOST RADICAL SINBAD TO EVER SINBAD!" "Radical? Wow, you sound like my senile grandpa who sets himself." "RAGE!" Erik kicks dust, and it hits Roku. Erik then slams Roku in the neck, and hits Roku in the arm. Roku's arms wells, and Erik smashes Roku. "ROKUOGAN!" Roku spits up blood, and falls down. Roku does a sweep kick, but Erik jumps and dodges it. Roku wiped his mouth. "Shit just got real." Roku lunged forward and punched at Erik who dodged it with ease. Roku elbowed in Erik's direction and sent shockwaves that shot gu backwards. Erik bounced off a boulder and spat out blood. "That was unexpected. On the bright side, I can have some fun with you!" Roku lunged for Erik and smashed the ground before him. "I call this move... Golden BREAKER!!!" Roku repeatedly punched in front of him making massive cracks and shockwaves with each Attack leveling the area before him. Erik got up, covered in bruises and bleeding, with a massive smirk. "Please, my mother hit harder!" Masatoshi rushes at Erik. "No one kicks me and breaks my chocolate..." Masatoshi is punched, and he smashes into the ground. His opponent is a man his size, who looks like him but is blonde. "Hello. I must say, you're rather attractive... And when I meet a man I'm attracted too... I just feel like crushing him. My name is Hiruma." Masatoshi exhaled. "I didn't ask. I want my chocolate!!" Masatoshi's arms turned into iron spears and violently thrusted them towards Hiruma. "Chocolate? That will ruin your appetite. Eat something better." Hiruma blocks them, and knees Masatoshi in the face. Masatoshi staggered back. When he regained his balance he glared at Hiruma. "How about this... You shut your fuckin mouth before I crush you!!" Masatoshi yelled as his arm stretched into an iron pillar knocking Hiruma back, breaking a few ribs on impact. Aoiki tsked. "Never tell him what he can and can't eat. The 2nd rule of masatoshi. Rule one.. Never touch his food." Erik laughed, and axe kicked Roku. "Well then, rule one about Hiruma, he loves pain! Rule two... He hates boys who 'bitch' about it." Hiruma grins, and puts Masatoshi in a headlock. "Let me break that stupid neck of yours." Masatoshi Struggled for a moment. "Let me break you!" He jumped up and landed on Hiruma, repeatedly doing it until Hiruma let him go. Roku stood back up. "Well I have two rules for you as well. Rule One... If you have me down, make sure I stay down." He said as he punched Erik deep into the ground. "Rule two.. When I put you down. You stay down." Ryota was blasted into Roku. "Dammit!! How could I be losing to a little girl?!" "Because she has the best advantage to you?" "Screw you!" "Now channel that anger and Attack that Loli!" "Don't tell me what to do!!" Ryota growled as he stood up. "Orion's sword!!" Ryota threw his hand forward shooting off a giant blast of light into Constella. Constella smirked, but before she could do a thing, someone stepped through the sword. He appeared unharmed, and straightened his hair. "Copperfield! What the hell?!" Copperfield shrugged. "Screw you ya mute!" Roku and Ryota looked to each other. "So who gets this one?" A low voice could be heard in the distance repeating the same word again and again slowly getting louder. "Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine MINE!!" Hyperion kicked down Copperfield and stood where he was. "Mine." Copperfield was pushed back, and jumped in the air. He went extremely high, and came back down as a T. rex with massive claws. "Hey Drew, guess what! You fight him, i'm going to play bingo!" Drew looked shocked. "Is it because I'm a tiger and you're a crow?" "Maybe." Drew exhaled and looked to the T. Rex. "Challenge accepted." He snarled as he transformed into a white tiger. Copperfield stepped on Drew. He then stomped over and over and over. An ice golem rushed at Copperfield, and tackled him, but Copperfield was unmoved. Drew pushed Copperfield off of him and exhaled. "Well.. That was exhausting... Hyperion tag out!" Drew said as he fell over. A green slash cut through Copperfield pushing him back. "Poor poor birdbrain. I had to save your skin again." Gale taunted. "Oh I missed everybody. Spending time with family sucks." Georgiana punched him into the dirt. "I love you too Gale." Copperfield slashed at Gale and Georgia, and the two were pushed back. "HIS PHYSICAL POWER IS INSANE!" Oliver grinned. "Step aside. Let a real man show you how it's done." Gale looked confused. "But I'm right here." "You're too skinny." Gale flexed, and Oliver did so. "Skinny?! Your arm is a noodle!" "Maybe, but I have more muscle here then you will ever have!" "Bullshit!!" "Well while you two argue for masculinity." Georgians started. "I guess I'll take over." Oliver stepped in front of Georgina snarling. "Like I'd let someone get in my way!" "Young man. I would really appreciate it if you stood out of my way and be a gentleman." "Gentlemen?! I'M NO GENTLEMEN, I'M A MAN WITH A BLOODY RAGING BLAZING HEART!" Oliver roars as loud as he can, and runs at Copperfield. "I wonder if her crew is..." "MEN!" Ganon and Delphir ran after Oliver. "Of course they are." Georgina frowned. Drew picked himself up out his hole. "Well... Rangers!! Formation Delta!!" The Rangers looked to each other. Lancelot groaned. "Number 17." Lancelot and Lars charged forward following Oliver and his crew. Oliver, Lancelot and Lars each smashed their fists into Copperfield staggering him. "I DONT NEED YOUR HELP!!" Oliver yelled enraged. "Too bad. You're getting it." Marcus said encased in a silver armor punching the Dino into the ground. "And that's how we roll." Arion turned to the other miracles with a deep scowl. "What?" Raion shrugged and Arion remained silent. "What?!" "We just thought that we could take Loki..." "Loki?!" A tall fat figure with a white mustache was behind Raion. "At your level, Loki will always be too powerful." Raion looked up and smiled. "Good thing too. SUPE SUPE NO HANMA!!" Raion jumped back on his hands and shot his feet into the man blasting him with tons of cosmic force. The man was hit, and screamed with pain. "NO! I HAVE BEEN DEFEATED! HOW COULD THIS BE..." The man touches Arion, and Arion explodes. "Or maybe that's his words." Arion fell to his knees barely able to hold himself up. "W-what just happened?" "Easy. I ate the nerve nerve no mi. I can control your nerves, and my own." Arion stood up. "Well I've got a surprise for you. Raion.. Aoiki... Green tornado." Aoiki ran around the large man creating a large blue tornado. Raion tossed a small space ball into the tornado creating a green flame aura. "Miracle Combo 4! Green tornado!" Raion winked. It hit the opponent, and he came out unharmed. "Did that hurt? I don't know. Let me tell you, before I joined the Ragnarock pirates, I was Captain Kageyo, of the Kage pirates." Grasshoppers chirp. "The infamous new world pirate?" More grasshoppers chirp. "Was worth 305 million?" All the grasshoppers chirp. "We have no idea who you are." Aoiki shouted. "I GATHERED THAT! ASK SOMEONE WITH INTELLIGENCE WHO I AM!" Raion looked to Freya. Freya shrugged. "Never heard of him. Riker?" Riker shrugs. "A mere footnote." Arion shook his Head. "It seems as though you're really irrelevant." "Agreed.." Shin said quietly. "Well if you guys don't mind. I want this one." Kageyo laughed, and rushed at Shin, punching him sign a Haki enhanced attack. "You fool! I can increase the pain receptors in you, and with my own physical strength..." Shin screams in pain, and leaps away. "I feel like my spine just imploded..." He pulled out his guns and jumped back. "Well I won't let that happen again." "You think bullets can stop me? Do you not know who you're dealing with?!" "We just established that you're irrelevant. Plus." Shin unloaded his pistols and Kageyo Dodged it. "I don't miss." "You just di-" he started but the barrage of billets burrowed themselves in his his back. Kageyo smirked, and straightened himself. "I'm still a new world captain. I'm able to withstand this, especially with my devil fruit." Aoiki stood next to Shin, and smirked. "He's stronger then you, even if he is a footnote... So let's crush him." "Aoiki, I don't want your help. But if things go too badly don't hesitate help. Until then I'll be fine." "You're actually serious aren't you?" "Of course. Since our departure, I haven't been slacking." "Dude... At your current power, you won't win. Besides, this is just a friend helping a friend." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc